


Tied with Velvet

by LiesToFeed



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Crying, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Service Submission, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve makes Bucky his own work of art, then plays with him as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied with Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An Errant Tumbleweed (cryogenia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenia/gifts).



> My first Stucky challenge!! I had so much fun, oh my god. I love writing service subs so this was super fun.  
> 

Finally bringing color to a long awaited painting of black and white, Steve worked quietly and slowly. Each brush stroke was thought out to utmost precision, keeping the paint on the tip of his brush thick after each stroke. Ahead of him, he heard a soft whimper and Steve grinned at himself, still working diligently on the painting,

“Almost done. You’re doing so well.” Steve hummed out his compliment, dipping his brush in the red well of paint. He could see Bucky trying not to fidget in his seat, long stripes of sweat trickling down his back deliciously, “Don’t move.” Steve barked out tenderly, all while still smiling.

The painting was nearing its completion and really, if Steve wanted, he could tell Bucky to come down from that stool. But instead, he’d make him wait. See how long he could sit there, arms and legs tied with thick pretty ribbon, sitting on a vibrating plug. He only wished he was facing him, but he knew that this painting needed to be about the muscles and scars that warped his back. The scars of war and pain, wrapped in velvety red. 

Next to Steve’s paints and jars of brushes, was a sleek black remote with a single dial. It sat, untouched, while he finished the last few details of his work. After slowly cleaning off his brushes and putting them away, he sat in his seat and looked at the painting. Everything was in tones of black and white, except for the luscious and soft looking ribbon, framing Bucky’s body like a present. He reached over for the remote and turned it off, Bucky letting out a soft whine and slumping a little in his seat,

“Ready to eat?” Steve asked, standing up and walking over to Bucky. 

He walked around him and looked at Bucky’s face. His eyes were a watery red and there were even a few trails of tears. His face was damp with sweat and rolls of it were sliding down his chest, dampening the red ribbon. His pupils were dilated and his smile was relaxed, Bucky looked like he had been sitting still ontop of a ruthless vibrater for almost two hours, all while Steve took his time painting him. Bucky nodded and licked his lips, his first attempt at talking instead just a garbled noise. After clearing his throat he looked back up at Steve,  
“Yes, please.”

x

Untying the ribbon, Steve cleaned up a little and positioned Bucky in the entrance to the dining room so that he was sitting back on his haunches, naked except for the simple black collar around his neck. The plug was still deep inside him, but no longer vibrating mercilessly. It was just long enough to sometimes swipe against his prostate if Bucky moved, but he only did that if Steve told him to. It made it felt so much sweeter. 

After cutting up wedges of watermelon and peeling the skin off apples, and gathering a few other types of fruit, Steve walked back into the room and sat down at the table. All he needed to do was look at Bucky, who was seated at the doorway on the floor, waiting for him, for Bucky to crawl to his side. 

“Since you’ve been good, I’m going to give you your favorite first.” 

Steve plucked a fresh strawberry from his bowl, water still dripping from the end of it. Lowering his hand, Bucky leaned over and took the fruit into his mouth. His lips brushed against his fingers, sending a spark of lust through both their bodies. They both know what those fingers can do to him, what they will do to him, and they’re both excited for it. But right now, Steve just wanted to take care of Bucky and likewise. 

Bucky chewed languidly, savoring all the flavors slowly while Steve ate his own pieces. Once all the strawberries were gone, Steve broke off a piece of the watermelon and held it down for Bucky to eat. This pattern continued for a while, with the juice from the fruit sliding down Bucky’s chin, leaving sticky sweet trails down his chest. And though his feet were starting to tingle under his weight, Bucky felt perfect at this moment in time. With Steve hand feeding him delicious fruits, some of them dipped in sugar or honey, sweet on his tongue like a summer dream. 

It was until the plug started to thrum lightly inside him that Bucky suddenly wanted things to move on. Steve heard a soft whimper at his side and it made him grin, averting his eyes to glance down at him,

“Something wrong?” When Bucky didn’t answer right away, he turned to look at him, at his bowed head and slightly trembling thighs, “Answer me, Buck.”

Bucky whimpered again and looked up at him, eyes glossy, “No.”

“No what?” Steve hummed out, looking back at their nearly empty bowl of food. 

“No, sir.”

x

Bucky pressed his face into the mattress, soft mewls and whimpers whispering out of him. Steve watched as the plug popped in and out of the abused hole, lube making everything glisten deliciously. 

“You were so good today.” Steve praised, leaning forward to press a kiss to a red cheek in front of him, his handprint still fairly visible. The words of praise always made Bucky bubbly under his skin, and Steve knew that, saying them often enough, even outside of the bedroom, “The painting came out perfectly. You looked so good.” He pressed another kiss, this time closer to where he pushed the plug in and out.

Steve moved back to look at Bucky, take him in for a moment. He was on his knees, his chest leaned almost all the way down to the plush mattress, supporting his weight. His hair was a mess of dark brown, damp and clinging to his skin. Steve almost wanted to take a picture. ‘Maybe another time…’ he thought storing the idea for later. 

When Bucky leaned back a little to take in more of the plug, Steve instantly smacked down at his already red cheek, making the skin tingle and pinken. Bucky let out a whine and a shiver, spreading his legs wider, “Don’t make me tie you again.” Steve warned, kissing the skin he had just spanked. 

Garbled and a little breathy, Bucky replied with slurred words, “That’s not much of a threat.” 

Steve could only grin and kiss the same spot again quickly, pulling the plug out all together and reaching for the next piece. A vibrator that wasn’t as thick as the plug but almost as long, and had an array of vibration settings. First, he teased him, rubbing the tip around the slowly slackening hole. Bucky could only make noises of annoyance and impatience, visibly straining from pushing back against it. After a couple of seconds of teasing, he pushed in and Bucky let out a breathy moan. Steve set it to the first setting, which was a low vibration in a quick on and off pattern. Reaching for one of Bucky’s hands, he moved him to keep the vibrator in play while he moved him onto his back.

There, Steve leaned down to lick a thick stripe up Bucky’s pink cock, earning a strained moan. The blonde grinned and kneeled between his legs, still completely dressed with his pants straining tightly. Steve ran his hands up and down Bucky’s legs before reaching for a ring near them, leaning back down to mouth at his cock. He pressed his lips against the side, kissing up to the tip and licking at the wet top. While Bucky was moaning and whimpering, he slid the ring around the base of his cock and under his balls, letting the ring sit tight at the base. The second it was in place, Bucky arched his back and groaned, looking down at Steve.

They shared a moment of hot eye contact with Steve’s mouth nipping and sucking at the crease where thigh met groin, leaving perfect red marks scattered around. Eventually, he moved further down, hands pulling his further cheeks apart for his tongue to swipe along the stretched hole. The feel of the vibrator next to his tongue was odd at first but didn’t deter him from pressing his tongue against the loosening muscle. Steve reached for the vibrator, moving Bucky’s hand away from it to take control again briefly,

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, Bucky.” Steve grumbled out while licking his cock lightly, feather light across the tight skin, “And I want you to fuck yourself with this vibrator while I do it.” 

Bucky could only nod and do as he was told he told. Steve moved to rest his back against the wall behind them, Bucky lying between his legs. One hand reached for the blonde’s hard bulge from over the fabric while the other kept the vibrator in place. It was a little awkward and made him stretch but it was what Steve asked for and it felt so fucking good. 

Steve stopped Bucky from immediately latching his mouth onto his dick, hand pulling at his hair,  
“Take your time.” He told, Bucky’s eyes flicking up to him quickly and nodding.

Bucky started by licking across the fabric of his jeans, tight and rough under his tongue. With his free hand, he rubbed at the bulge, nails scratching gently. After a while of laving at the fabric, he pulled the zipper and button loose to repeat the process on Steve’s briefs. Steve watched from above, his hand running through the silky brown tresses between his fingers as he observed. When Steve looked closely, every time his fingers scratched against his skin, he could see a wave of goosebumps go through Bucky. Which was why he did it whenever he particularly liked something he did. 

With some crafty maneuvering, Bucky managed to get Steve’s cock out of his briefs and his lips gently around the head. It soft and a little teasing, tongue barely even flicking across the skin. Slowly, he would go down then back up, taking a little more each time. Steve tilted his head back to lightly thump against the wall, getting comfortable in his seat while Bucky worked at his cock. 

Once all his length was finally enveloped in warm and wet bliss, Steve gently thrusted his hips up. Bucky looked up at him and grinned as much as he could with his mouth full, pressing his own hips back against the vibrator that was still working at his hole. Steve moved his free hand to also card through his hair and hold him in place, thrusting up again into his mouth. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and he let his mouth hang slack for Steve to do what he wanted with, lips and chin wet with saliva while he bucked his hips back and forth on the vibrator. There was a moment when Steve pushed him a little too far, making him sputter around his cock and choke. Steve pulled out immediately after that, letting Bucky take a breath but was met by enthusiasm instead, moving his body forward to take his cock back into his mouth with fever. 

“So pretty…” Steve complimented, moving a hand to run his thumb along the stretched out lips around his cock, pushing his head a little bit lower to take more of his cock with his other hand, “So pretty taking my cock.”

Bucky kept their eyes locked while he worked at Steve’s cock, his wicked tongue lapping at the thick flesh hungrily. His hand stroked whatever his lips couldn’t reach, enthusiastically pushing Steve to his orgasm. The blonde started to buck up his hips, pushing his cock further into his mouth. Fingers tightening in his hair, Bucky finally closed his eyes and let Steve do what he wanted for him to achieve his finish. With both hands back in his hair, they gripped tight while Steve fucked up into his mouth. Bucky couldn’t help but moan and fuck himself with the vibrating cock, picturing Steve deep inside of him all while he fucked up into his mouth mercilessly, using him to get his pleasure. 

When Bucky looked back up at Steve, his eyes desperate and watery, looking as if he was silently begging for his cum, Steve emptied out into his mouth. Bucky felt himself shake and the heavy pit in his stomach spread, pleasure surging through to his fingertips as a dry orgasm wracked through him. His cock felt like it was going to explode but was unable to because of the tight ring, just a couple of weak drops barely escaping. Bucky whined and rutted forward against the mattress, getting off on how much cum was in his mouth and how fucked out Steve looked above him. 

Steve pat his cheek gently, smiling tenderly, “So good. Stay just like that.” He got up and off the bed, pulling his shirt off his body sensually, Bucky watching him like a moth watches flame.

With the rest of his clothes gone, Steve climbed back onto the bed and stayed in the vee of Bucky’s legs. There, the brunette was still keeping the merciless vibrator deep inside him, still buzzing away. Steve took over, one hand holding the vibrator while he maneuvered Bucky’s hands to hold onto each other behind his back.  
“I want you to stay still, and I’m going to do what I want with you.” Steve leaned down to kiss the dimples on his lower back, mumbling out, “When you’re pleading for it, I’m going to come in you again, then you’ll get your turn.”

Bucky could only nod and let Steve do so. He got chills through his body in anticipation, the taste of Steves come still on the back of his tongue. He couldn’t wait.

x

After countless dry orgasms, sweat coating his body as if it had rained in the room, voice hoarse and raw, Steve finally started to push his own rock hard cock into him. Bucky’s legs were spread as wide as he could accommodate, Steve’s huge mass taking up most of the space there. His hole was stretched already for Steve’s dick, barely giving any resistance for him to slip right in. Bucky pushed the fabric of their bedsheet out of his mouth and moaned out thickly at finally having his cock inside of him, after what felt like hours of being tortured and teased with every single vibrating, spinning, and thrusting toy they had. 

When Steve had found out that there were entire websites dedicated to the latest and newest models of sex toys, he may had gone on a little bit of a shopping spree and bought all kinds. They had never really used all of them at once like now, making Bucky weak in all his joints and leaving him a puddle there on the bed for Steve to do what he wishes with. While the toys worked at his hole, he could hear the soft noises of the blonde jerking his own cock behind him, making him put on more a show for him all the while. 

But nothing ever compared to having his hot and thick cock in him. Nothing compared to the slap of Steve’s balls against his, or the way their skin touched with each thrust. Steve pushed at Bucky’s back, hands still clasped together, like he was just some hole for the blonde to play with. To the sound of Bucky's needy whines, Steve thrusted and fucked into him ruthlessly. He was already sore and desperate, pushing back against him with each buck into him. 

Steve’s hand came down sharply against his ass, the flesh bouncing around him with a tense slap. Bucky withered and nearly screamed at it, tears stinging the corners of his eyes while he pushed his face into the mattress. Steve just kept mercilessly fucking him, his skin red and tingling to the touch. He felt a sob wreck through him, the feeling of being used like a toy, balls heavy with so many neglected orgasms, and his hole being stretched so wide making him shake on his spot. 

After a particularly hard thrust, Steve finally stilled and emptied out into him. Bucky threw his head back and moaned out to the ceiling, clenching around the draining cock and taking in all that come desperately. Immediately after, Steve pulled out and flipped him. Carefully, he took the ring off and dived down to take Bucky’s cock into his mouth. Assuming he could finally use his hands again, they shot down to grip at the short blonde hairs desperately. He could feel his thighs closing in around Steve’s head, inner thighs pressing against his ears as he curled and arched off the bed with a breathless shout. Soon, he came heavily, Steve drinking it all down with vigor.

For a while after that, they just laid panting, Steve’s head resting against his hip while Bucky caught his breath. 

“Come on, bath time.” Steve mumbled out, getting up on his knees in between Bucky’s legs. 

.


End file.
